Conventional electronic device manufacturing effluent abatement systems typically use clean dry air (“CDA”) as an oxidant. CDA, as the name implies, may be air which has been dried and highly filtered, and there is a cost associated with the preparation of CDA. In an electronic device manufacturing facility, CDA is typically supplied throughout the facility at a relatively high pressure, which can be about 90 psi, more or less. For use in a particular electronic device manufacturing facility system, such as an abatement system, the pressure of the facility CDA may then be reduced to a pressure required by the particular system.
Pressurization of CDA requires equipment and energy.
Reduction of CDA pressure requires at least equipment.
Accordingly, methods and apparatus for reducing the costs associated with the use of CDA in an abatement unit are desirable.